villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rita Rossweisse
|hobby = Serving Her Master. Tea-Making. Cooking and Cleaning. Improving herself so that she may be better at serving her Master. |goals = Fulfilling Her Master's wishes and attending Shicksal's interest. |crimes = Murder Attempted child murder Kidnapping Treason Espionage Theft |type of villain = Elegant Enforcer}} Rita Roßweiße, or Rita Rossweisse, also known as Shicksal Maid is a Russian Valkyrie introduced as a major antagonist in Honkai Impact 3 ''serving as a minor character in the first chapters of the game and a major character the comic books prequels. She is a new playable character released as of Version 2.7. The deputy captain of the "Blade of the Immortal" and the Valkyrja Vampire Squad, also the adjutant of Durandal. Her battle suits are Umbral Rose (A-rank PSY-type), Stalker: Phantom Iron (A MECH) and Argent Knight: Artemis (S BIO). She is a cunning and skilled warrior as well as the trusted adjutant of Durandal - Captain of the Immortal Blades - the most powerful Valkyrie squad of Schicksal since Cecilia who was killed during her battle with Herrscher of the Void during the Second Houkai War. Despite being one of the best S-rank Valkyries Rita is unbelievably polite amongst all the egotistical characteristics that many high ranking Valkyries usually have. She is also referred to as "Schicksal Maid" due to her insistence in wearing maid clothing. She is voiced by Yuuki Aoi in the Japanese version of the game whom also voiced Sunako Kirishiki in ''Shiki, Kurona Yasuhisa in Tokyo Ghoul ''and Tiamat in ''Fate/Grand Order. Official Description The vice captain of "Immortal Blades" and the trusted adjutant of Durandal. Rita is one of the three S-rank Valkyries in Schicksal. Not much is known about Rita as she keeps her secrets hidden very well. Perhaps only Durandal and fellow Valkyries of "Immortal Blades" would know anything about her. She is also the Maid of Schicksal, adjutant of the Immortal Blades, Rita Rossweisse elegantly steps onto the battlefield. Diligent in her duties to be the ultimate maid, Rita will learn anything that might better fulfill her master's wishes from clearing enemies on the battlefield to playing video games. Data Files Data files found in the Chibi Dorm of the game. Status * Gender: Female *Age: 21 *Birthday: March 1st, 1995 *Organization: Schicksal *Height: 168cm *Weight: 56kg *Place of Birth: Europe Valkyrie Armor Story 1 Rita Rossweisse is a cunning and skilled warrior and trusted adjutant of Durandal, Captain of the Immortal Blades, the most powerful Valkyrie Squad of Schicksal. Despite being one of the best S-rank Valkyries of Schicksal, Rita seems... unbelievably polite. Valkyrie Armor Story 2 In fact, her politeness borders on absolute servility to the point that people forget she's an S-rank Valkyrie. The most amazing thing os that her service-first attitude feels extremely genuine, and can only be the product of very good education and personal elegance. Perhaps she's a member of the nobility? Unfortunately the Valkyrie Archives do not reveal anything of note about Rita. Valkyrie Armor Story 3 Rita seldom talks about her past. In fact, she does not talk about herself. Many curious people tried to unearth more about her, but Rita kept her secrets hidden very well. No one managed to find out anything Perhaps only Durandal and fellow Valkyries of the Immortal Blades would know anything about Rita. Synopsis Honkai Impact 3rd Observation Rita is sent to St. Freya High by Otto Apocalypse in order to monitor Kiana Kaslana (K-423) under the guise of attending the Valkyrie Exams. Awakening of the Herrscher During their assault on Schicksal, Rita handily defeats Himeko and Tesla and is about the kill them before Fu Hua arrives and persuades her to simply take them as prisoners. Later on she engages Fu Hua in battle after finding out she has betrayed Otto, but is stopped by Durandal, who orders her to let Fu Hua go. Arc Stalker Under orders from Otto Apocalypse, Rita is sent to Arc City in order to track down and apprehend Kiana, who has gone into hiding after the events of the previous chapter. She tracks down Grey Serpent, an information broker who is suspected to have information on Kiana’s whereabouts. When he refuses to divulge such information, Rita simply murders him and steals his phone, computers and implants. Afterwards when Bronya, Theresa and Mei find Ningyo, Rita promptly ambushes them and uses Grey Serpent’s eye to upload all of Ningyo's data and activate her self-destruct protocols. With her mission complete, Rita then flees the scene, leaving the girls behind. Appearance Befitting a Valkyrie, Rita is a beautiful young woman with a slender build and short, grey hair, along with pink eyes. She is also the third tallest playable Valkyrie, behind Mei and Kallen Kaslana and also has the second largest bust size, behind Murata Himeko. Much like the other Valkyries, her clothing changes depending on her equipped battle suit, though she always keeps her hair short and always wears a hairband of some kind. She also wields a scythe as her weapon in battle. In her Umbral Rose battle suit, Rita wears a very typical maid's uniform adorned with roses and rose-like patterns. It is slightly more sexualized as well, with an ample amount of her cleavage and her back exposed, along with her skirt being slit at the side. Her hairband is also very reminiscent of one worn by maids, albeit it is adorned by a single rose, and has horns on each side. She also wears black maid's heels with a rose on each ankle, along with dark pantyhose and black panties. Personality At her core, Rita is a woman who is deeply devoted to her duties and responsibilities as a maid, and will do anything she needs to serve her master's goals and desires. To that end she is a kind, gentle, humble, loyal and obedient person, to the point where she states she would not disobey an order given to her by her master. She is always polite and courteous, no matter who she is speaking to, even if they are her enemies. That said she is shown to be ruthless and brutally efficient when dealing with her master's enemies, and can also be quite callous towards human life. This is shown during her dealing with the Grey Serpent, where she murders all of his bodyguards, interrogates and threatens his life, and then murders him when he refuses to give her the information she was seeking. Later in the chapter she also purposely activates Ningyo's self-destruct sequence in order to antagonize Bronya, Mei and Theresa. Powers and Abilities *'Proficiency with Scythes' - Rita is shown to be deadly proficient with scythes, able to use them to perform fast, rapid slashes that can tear her enemies to shreds. *'Teleportation' - Rita can teleport short distances in order to evade enemy attacks. She can also use this ability in tangent with her Enhanced Speed for her Umbra Rose Ultimate in order to perform several rapid slashes all around the enemy. *'Electrokinesis' - Rita has the ability to imbue her attacks with electricity when she is in her Phantom Iron battle suit. *'Cryokinesis' - Rita has the ability to imbue her attacks with ice and can freeze enemies when she is in her Argent Knight: Artemis battle suit. Quotes Relationships Allies *Otto Apocalypse (Master) *Bianka "Durandal" Atagina (Senior Officer) *Captain (Possible Crush/Debatable) Enemies *Theresa Apocalypse *Kiana Kaslana/Herrscher of the Void *Raiden Mei *Bronya Zaychik *Murata Himeko *Fu Hua *Captain (Debatably) *Grey Serpent Gallery Images RitaRossweisse01.png|Rita's Umbral Rose Battlesuit. RitaRossweisse07.png|Rita's Phantom Iron Battlesuit. RitaRossweisse08.png|Rita's Argent Night: Artemis Battlesuit. RitaDame de Cœur (Costume).png|Rita’s Dame de Cœur Costume. RitaDusky Murmurs (Costume).png|Rita’s Dusky Murmurs Costume. RitaMaid of Celestia (Costume).png|Rita’s Maid of Celestia Costume. RitaRossweisse02.png|Rita putting the Captain back to sleep after he has awakened. RitaRossweisse03.jpg RitaRossweisse09.jpg RitaRossweisse04.jpg RitaRossweisse06.jpg tenorHGHG.gif|Rita's Jojo pose. 8n4518x46ce21.png 2bd7c4ad2ffc9a3c2f65b3f054b571ff.jpg|Icon 1. 450e2a0f601f81c14fccb84a50394ea8.jpg|Icon 2. 05babb70ca9a92f0836a4ee93a98bfc2.jpg|Rita as an idol. 6d519b53b2403c4372dc29c60be21c9a.jpg 8beec120df6c134fad9abd74ca63ae8f.jpg|Revealing her true colors. 22ea10a15683f8dab9d77c850ae7bdf5.jpg b0aea6bdaf9c91e48c3ee4a79ba6093f.jpg b665af1663519cd72183fea67eeab5f0.jpg|Stigmata 1. d2f606ae93685a5c782b3d500086355d.jpg|Stigmata 2. bf956d43e71882491bf12580eca5da78.jpg f69e1f1c45c5247b8a321c4d9a4f8364.jpg 041645255C5.jpg|"HERE IS SEELE!" 67313949_3088293631210943_7252675758223523840_n.jpg|Summer outfit. Videos Umbral Rose guide video JP (ENG Subs) - Honkai Impact 3 Honkai Impact 3rd Rita Rossweisse Theme 붕괴3 OST - 배틀~10 (Collapse 3 OST - Battle ~ 10) Trivia *Her last name means "Rose White" (which is a reference Das Nibelungenlied). *Out of all the Valkyries (besides Mei) when deployed on the Bridge, Rita is the one who is most concerned with the Captain's safety and well-being. This is evidenced by her imploring the Captain to not overwork himself, making tea for him, and comforting him after intense missions. *Rita appears to have a very noticeable crush towards the Captain, as evidenced by her dialogue towards him when she is deployed on the Bridge and during Honkai Kingdom Wars. *Her Argent Knight: Artemis battle suit as depicted in the artwork is slightly different than in the actual in game model. In the in game model, Rita wears white leggings underneath her skirt as part of her battle suit while in the artwork they are absent. The reason for this is unknown. External Links *Rita Rossweisse - Honkai Impact 3 Wiki *Rita Rossweisse - Official Honkai Impact Wiki Navigation Category:Enforcer Category:Spy Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Webcomic villain Category:Supervillains Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Fighter Category:Charismatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Saboteurs Category:Magic Category:Karma Houdini Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:In Love Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Trickster Category:Pawns Category:Right-Hand Category:Liars Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Successful Category:Mongers Category:Assassin Category:Contradictory